Christian Ward
Christian Ward was a United States Senator of Massachusetts. As a child he abused his younger brothers Thomas and Grant. He later supported S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for Grant. Grant later kidnapped and killed him. Biography Early Life Christian Ward grew up in Massachusetts along with two younger brothers and a sister, one of them being Grant Ward. Christian and Grant's parents abused the two but since their mother adored their youngest son, Thomas was spared of this. Christian was very abusive to his brothers, frequently beating both of them. In particular, Christian showed resentment to Thomas by making Grant beat him up frequently for him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Christian, wanting to hurt his mother and show her his and Grant's pain, threw Thomas into a well and sought to prevent Grant from rescuing him. Grant, however, eventually managed to do it without Christian knowing. This incident caused Grant to feel real hate for the first time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well In 1999, Grant was imprisoned because he set fire to his parents' home. When John Garrett asked him about the situation, Grant denied knowledge that Christian was in the house at the time. Garrett told him that Christian wanted Grant charged as an adult for attempted murder.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Senate Career Christian Ward ran a campaign to become a member of the United States Senate, as a Republican Senator from his native state, Massachusetts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Senator Ward backed Glenn Talbot in his campaign against S.H.I.E.L.D. because Ward wanted Phil Coulson arrested.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Skye told Grant that his family was well-known and respected; thus, she found his stories of abuse hard to believe. Grant replied that every family had its secrets. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Family Secrets ]] Glenn Talbot had a meeting with Ward after Marcus Scarlotti, claiming to be with S.H.I.E.L.D., tried to kill him with a Splinter Bomb during Talbot's speech in the United Nations. Ward berated the General for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him as he bragged about taking down the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had not revealed the senator's connection to Grant Ward. ]] Later, in a television interview, Ward called S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization and called for a multi-national police force to target and prosecute those organisations with ties connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ward debated with the Minister of Foreign Affairs in Belgium, Julien Beckers, about who decides who is connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. and whether or not this proposal betrayed the very ideal of citizens rights, but Ward stood his ground on the issue and told him that while Beckers was welcome to invite S.H.I.E.L.D. into his country, he believed that the inflistation needed to be destroyed. .]] Phil Coulson appeared in Ward's office uninvited after the interview; although Ward attempted to call security, Coulson revealed that he had cut the phone lines before telling him that his brother Grant Ward was in his basement. The two discussed the Ward family's past and Coulson told him that Grant had claimed that Christian had tortured their youngest brother Thomas Ward. Christian instead told Coulson of the strained relationship between Christian and Grant, including when he caught Grant standing over Thomas with a screwdriver. For a recant of Christian's position on S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson agreed to have Grant put in federal custody. With Grant Ward being moved from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base into federal custody, Senator Christian Ward called for a press conference. Ward gave a speech about the truth, stating that he had learned that there was a difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. Ward went on to reveal that his brother was a traitor to his friends, his family and his nation, and was an agent of HYDRA. Ward made a vow to the press that he would personally ensure that his brother was punished for his crimes. The Hunt for Grant Grant escaped federal custody and, to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to search for him without interference, Christian covered up his escape. Grant looked at his brother's picture in the newspaper after he shaved and made himself look presentable.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Family Reunion Christian developed an affair with a woman and visited his family's summer house to meet with her, after lying to his wife Anna by saying that he had to go to strategy meetings. Outside the house, Christian was attacked by Grant who had tracked him down and killed his security detail. Grant threw Ward out of the car before smugly greeting him. Grant handcuffed Christian and forced him to walk through the woods. As the brothers walked, Christian tried to learn what interest HYDRA had in him but Grant informed him that HYDRA had no interest in him and this was personal. Christian tried to convince Grant that he had gotten him out of S.H.I.E.L.D. as he knew Grant would be able to escape from the guards Christian had put on him. Grant claimed not to be able to fall for his brother's emotional tricks any more, despite Christian reminding Grant of the crimes he had committed. Before long, Christian realised that Grant was taking him to the well where Thomas had nearly drowned years before. Grant forced Christian to dig up the well; when he asked what this entire event was about, Grant told him that he simply wanted Ward to admit that he forced Grant to push Thomas down the well all those years ago. Christian refused and claimed it was all Grant's sadistic idea. When Christian eventually dug his way to the well, he attempted to escape by hitting Grant with the shovel and running; Grant quickly caught him and hit his face against a tree. As Christian bled from a deep cut on his forehead, Grant carried him to the well and attempted to drop him inside. In tears and fearing for his life, Christian finally admitted he had tried to drown Thomas and did it because their mother favored Thomas, and he wanted to show her their pain. Grant relented and told Christian that all he wanted was the truth; the pair hugged and Grant seemingly forgave his brother. Death Having finally gotten the closure he needed, Grant took his brother to their family home where he murdered Christian along with their mother and father and burnt the house down, making it look like a murder-suicide. This allowed Grant to be accepted by Daniel Whitehall, who showed Grant news footage of the incident at their meeting.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury The next day, Skye and Melinda May watched the news, informing them of Christian's death. Skye wished that they could have helped the senator; May assured her that S.H.I.E.L.D. did all it could.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Personality Christian Ward grew up with a deep seated resentment toward his siblings, especially Thomas, but he was enough of a mastermind not to personally do notorious things when he was able to have Grant do it in his place. When Christian became a United States Senator, he used his manipulative skills to remain unconnected to the traitorous actions of his brother. Furthermore, Christian knew how to make himself appear in control of any situation through quick psychology assessments. For example, when Phil Coulson came to his office, Christian knew that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director wanted to bargain. Also, during his confrontation with Grant, Christian knew how many guards were on Grant's detail from whom he escaped, as if they were chosen by him. Christian also planned events in advance to keep himself clean in the public's eye. He called his wife and told her of meetings, while with the next phone call, he discussed the see-thru nightgown he had delivered to his mistress. He knew that Grant respected Anna, so he invoked her name to slow Grant's accusations. Grant Ward feared Christian, even into adulthood. He said that his brother knew how to place thoughts into his head and knew what to say to manipulate his feelings and actions. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father † *Grant Ward - Younger Brother, Abuse Victim and Killer *Thomas Ward - Younger Brother, Abuse Victim *Sister *Anna Ward - Wife Allies *Glenn Talbot *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Enemies *HYDRA Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the end credits of The Well, Christian's first name was listed as "Maynard". References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Politicians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Grant Ward Category:United States Government Officials